Thoughts
by Toreax
Summary: Snotlout has a very important question for Hiccup.


"We're fine, it's okay!"

Snotlout looked over to where the loud explosion had gone off only seconds before. Smoke had covered the grounds around it and any passing Vikings had scurried off, coughing and waving in front of their mouths to get fresh air. His own nose burned and his eyes started to water from the fumes surrounding him.

"Hiccup!" He called out.

Snotlout ignored the black clouds that enveloped his body and trotted over to the forge. He had heard Hiccup shout out that he and Toothless were fine so he really had nothing to worry about. He still headed over there anywhere way.

"Hiccup, what in Hel did you do?!"

He coughed and spluttered and backed away when he heard soft and heavy footsteps come closer. When he stepped out into clear, open air, so did Toothless and Hiccup, looking as bad as ever. Hiccup's face was covered in black splotches and his clothes were as well. Toothless didn't look much different since his scales were already as black as night. He just looked a bit dazed.

Snotlout rolled his eyes and threw his arms up into the air. "What were you thinking?!"

Hiccup brushed off his shirt, not succession in anything. Irritation crossed over his face as he exclaimed, "It didn't work!"

Snotlout worked his jaw and repressed a snotty remark and slapping Hiccup in the face. "Hiccup, you are a complete idiot!"

Hiccup seemed to finally notice him and shrugged helplessly, turning on his heel and heading back into the forge that was finally cleared of smoke.

"Hiccup," Snotlout ground out, walking in step behind him. He honestly didn't know why he tried. "What were you thinking?! Are you trying to blow yourself up?!"

Hiccup only laughed and walked over to his table with scorched papers.

"We almost got it, bud," Hiccup said, sorting through some random books on the shelf. "If I had only put it in the right place."

Snotlout watched blankly as Toothless nodded enthusiastically behind him and snorted in agreement.

"Now," Hiccup breathed out, his brow furrowed as he opened a book, flipping through the pages. "I need to figure out why it was glowing."

Snotlout breathed out his nose in frustration. "Hiccup, I don't understand how you didn't blow up."

Hiccup shrugged as he set the book down on his desk and brought out a glass cylinder. "Don't know. We're okay, though."

Snotlout raised an eyebrow, curious. "Why do you always do that?"

Hiccup didn't look up. "Do what?"

"You say we."

Hiccup glanced up at him. "I still don't understand."

Snotlout crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. "You say _we're_ okay, but you don't even look over Toothless."

Snotlout saw a smile cross Hiccup's lips. "I don't need to."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Toothless snorted and Hiccup scratched him on the scales behind his ear, his free hand flipping through pages. "When you bond with a dragon, you don't need to ask."

"Oh?"

Hiccup looked up this time and nodded. "When you bond with a dragon, you can feel what they feel. It's hard to explain. You just _know_."

Honestly Snotlout didn't think he had ever been in this serious of a conversation.

"Well I don't feel what Hookfang feels." He said.

Hiccup laughed and patted Toothless on the head, looking up from the project. "I have known Toothless for so long now and he was the first dragon to ever work with a human, as far as I know. Hookfang had known that I knew Toothless and trusted that I wouldn't hurt him. I already knew that you and Hookfang would get along and that's why I brought you to him specifically." Hiccup gave him a smile. "You guys will bond fully soon enough."

Snotlout gave him a look between wonder and incredulousness. He wondered if Hiccup had really explained that to him. Then there was the realization: no one had really ever asked.

"That's…cool." He said, feeling as dumb as he sounded. He chuckled. "At least you don't hear each other's thoughts."

Hiccup looked up from him and cocked his head to the side. "I never said you didn't."

**I have no idea what this is. It was thrown together. I actually had a lot of fun writing this. A fun 2 ½ minutes. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
